Choisir un camp
by KTL-chan
Summary: [Songfic sur Né en 17 à Leidenstadt de Goldman] Dialogue ArashiSorata. Pas particulièrement gai XD


**Choisir un camp**

_Et si j'étais né en 17 à Leidenstadt  
Sur les ruines d'un champ de bataille  
Aurais-je été meilleur ou pire que ces gens  
Si j'avais été allemand ?  
_

« -Salut, frangine... »

Arashi ne se retourna même pas, ignorant royalement Sorata qui baillait sans aucune pudeur.

« -Tu te lèves tôt, ces derniers temps, ajouta le jeune homme.

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, c'est très agréable. J'arrive pour le petit déj' et il est déjà prêt, c'est magique... »

Elle ne répondit pas et lui tendit avec plus ou moins de douceur un bol de café qu'il attrapa avec dextérité, tout en prenant bien soin de lui effleurer les doigts, ce qui provoqua chez la jeune fille un subit rougissement. Elle se retourna vivement et décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle continue à cuisiner. Juste pour lui tourner le dos.

« -Les œufs, dit-elle.

-Les œufs ?

-Brouillés, au plat, à la coque, durs, en omelette...

-Une omelette, si tu acceptes de la partager avec moi... »

Elle cassa quatre œufs dans la poêle sans rien ajouter et le silence revint dans la cuisine. Il était encore tôt, Kamui et Yuzuriha ne se lèveraient pas avant une heure, et Subaru ne prenait même plus la peine de se lever, vu qu'il n'allait plus en cours.

« -Tu es préoccupée, frangine.

-Non ! »

Il lui attrapa le poignet.

« -Si. »

Bercé d'humiliation, de haine et d'ignorance  
Nourri de rêves de revanche  
Aurais-je été de ces improbables consciences  
Larmes au milieu d'un torrent

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« -Non, pas du tout.

-Ne me mens pas. Je te connais depuis assez de temps pour voir quand tu tentes de mentir. Et puis, n'importe qui le verrait, tu en es totalement incapable. »

Elle dégagea sa main, mais il eut le temps de déposer un très léger baiser sur son index, ce qui la fit rougir. Cet homme... il avait raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, à présent. Et pourtant, elle avait tant de mal à le cerner... Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir si il était sérieux ou pas. Et puis il y avait cette manie idiote qu'il avait de l'appeler « frangine ». C'était ridicule, il était ridicule. Mais sympathique. Et...

« -Les œufs vont brûler, remarqua-t-il en se levant, puis en s'emparant de la poêle et en versant l'omelette un peu trop brune dans une assiette.

-Désolée. »

Il arrêta de couper l'omelette et leva les yeux, surpris.

« -Ne t'excuse pas, va, marmonna-t-il avec gêne. Je sais bien que je te mets mal à l'aise...

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Je me pose des questions, ces derniers temps, voilà tout. Ca n'a aucune importance. »

Il la fixa, sérieux, puis asséna :

« -Si, ça en a. Si un seul d'entre nous a des doutes, l'humanité disparaîtra. »

Si j'avais grandi dans les docklands de Belfast  
Soldat d'une foi, d'une caste  
Aurais-je eu la force envers et contre les miens  
De trahir : tendre une main

« -Je n'ai pas le droit de douter ? explosa-t-elle. Mais on ne sait même pas pourquoi on se bat ! Sauvez l'humanité, pour quoi faire, hein ? Comme si un groupe de sept personnes pouvait faire ça ! C'est impossible, totalement impossible, on ne peut que perdre ! Ceux d'en face savent qu'ils vont mourir, qu'ils vont voir mourir les autres, et ils s'en fichent ! Alors que nous, on a des gens à protéger ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est souffrir ? C'est injuste ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être un Dragon du Ciel, moi ! Je n'ai rien demandé du tout ! »

Il la força à s'asseoir, avec douceur. Jamais Arashi n'avait prononcé autant de mots d'affilée devant lui, et il doutait qu'elle l'ait fait un jour ou l'autre devant qui que se soit.

« -Je comprends, murmura-t-il. Tu revendiques ton droit à choisir ?

-C'est... c'est un peu ça. La fin du monde... pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi avons-nous un destin nous impliquant là-dedans ? Yuzuriha est si jeune, et elle risque sa vie... pourquoi ? Karen est désespérée, elle peut se jeter dans la bataille sans regrets s'il le faut, mais elle ne le mérite pas... Aoki a une femme et un enfant en bas-âge, doit-il les perdre ainsi ? Subaru se fiche totalement de toute cette histoire, je suis là simplement car mikô d'Ise, et toi tu prétends devoir mourir en me protégeant, c'est... »

Si j'étais née blanc et riche à Johannesburg  
Entre le pouvoir et la peur  
Aurais-je entendu ces cris portés par le vent  
Rien ne sera comme avant

« -Tu l'as dit, chuchota-t-il. On a un destin. On ne peut pas y échapper, il nous rattraperait toujours.

-Je ne veux pas...

-Tu as peur ? De quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas voir les autres mourir. J'ai peur de ça, Sorata, tellement... »

Elle s'interrompit, évitant le regard du garçon. Elle qui parlait si peu... elle qui ne lui disait jamais rien, elle qu'il énervait tellement profondément, la voir dans une telle détresse, c'était douloureux.

« -Mais, Arashi... »

Elle sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et c'était étrange, une sensation de chaleur dans la nuque.

« -Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur, continua le moine. Je te l'ai dit, si toi tu as peur, on y passera tous... je sais que je vais mourir, je suis comme les dragons de la Terre, et je sais même comment, mais si je dois mourir en te protégeant, qu'au moins ça serve à quelque chose, hein ? Je refuse que tu meures ensuite, compris ?

-Mais... quel est le rapport ?

-J'ai beau ne pas avoir choisi la vie que je mène aujourd'hui, je n'en changerai pour rien au monde. Peu m'importe le reste, je t'ai choisi, je te protégerai, voilà tout. Et après tout, mon sort n'a pas grande importance, si ?

-Si. Bien sûr que si. »

On saura jamais c'qu'on a vraiment dans nos ventres  
Caché derrière nos apparences  
L'âme d'un brave ou d'un complice ou d'un bourreau?  
Ou le pire ou le plus beau ?  
Serions-nous de ceux qui résistent ou bien les moutons d'un troupeau  
S'il fallait plus que des mots ?

Les sourcils de Sorata, comme animés d'une vie propre, se soulevèrent très haut sur son front.

« -Oh, vraiment ? »

Elle soupira.

« -Tu es un Sceau comme moi et...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

Elle ne répliqua pas.

« -Je ne suis qu'un Sceau comme les autres, pour toi ?

-Je...

-Non, ne réponds pas, pas tout de suite, dit-il en riant et en secouant la tête. Je veux avoir encore une chance après. Enfin, Arashi, dis-toi qu'au moins... »

Et qu'on nous épargne à toi et moi si possible très longtemps  
D'avoir à choisir un camp

Yuzuriha, qui descendait petit-déjeuner, n'entendit qu'une phrase de la conversation, la dernière.

« -Au moins, toi, tu savais de quel côté tu étais d'office. Pense à Kamui... »

_Et qu'on nous épargne à toi et moi si possible très longtemps  
D'avoir à choisir un camp_


End file.
